El karma en mi nueva vida
by Arcangel Gamer01
Summary: Saben? A veces la vida puede terminar en donde menos te lo imaginas, eso me ocurrio a mi, pensaba que pasaria un dia increible y lleno de adrenalina, solo para acabar muriendo y terminar en la sala de espera de dios, que me pasara en el futuro? no tengo idea... Lee mi historia y descubrelo. (Self-insert)...


Podemos ver a un chico de unos 17 años a punto de saltar por un tobogán de agua, síp ese soy yo, Michael Álvarez un chico cualquiera, aparentemente tranquilo pero adoro la adrenalina! Volviendo al tema, estoy a punto de lanzarme por décima quinta vez en este tobogán, el cual llaman calzón chino, debido a que así te deja al bajar. Bueno vamos a por ello!

–Pon las manos en la nuca y no saques los brazos – exclamó el encargado del tobogán de una manera desganada y floja–.

–Sabes, no tienes que decir eso cada vez que bajó por el tobogán, ya me he lanzado 14 veces, se como hacerlo –gruñó con cansancio al escuchar tantas veces la misma frase– bueno aquí vamos– digo volviendo a sonreír, y me colocó en posición para después salir disparado por el tobogán– OH SI! – gritó con emoción sintiendo como se me sube el corazón a la garganta, pero en ese breve segundo unos de los pernos del tobogán se sale de su lugar, provocando que este se desprenda en una sección más adelante, y al ver esto el miedo me invade y comienzo a gritar por ayuda– AUXILIO! QUE ALGUIEN ME DETENGA! – entrando en pánico absoluto intentó frenar agarrando desesperadamente los bordes del tobogán, pero la velocidad que llevaba era demasiada para que mis brazos lo soportaran, lo que causo que se dislocaran, mientras gritaba de agonía, mire hacia delante y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba suspendido en el aire, con mi corazón a punto de estallar fijo mi vista en el lugar donde está mi familia, observando como ellos me veían alterados y en total pánico, medio segundo después solo siento un impacto y todo se vuelve negro...

Desorientado, comienzo a abrir los ojos poco a poco, solo para notar un piso completamente blanco y liso. Apoyándome con los brazos temblorosos respiro erráticamente mientras comienzo a levantarme... Cuando finalmente me pongo de pie, miro a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta que la habitación es totalmente blanca — ¿donde estoy?— replico confundido y ligeramente mareado, para después notar un escritorio gris, que parece estar hecho de un material que nunca había visto antes, resaltando en toda la habitación, como un diamante en una mina de carbón... Sentada frente a el, puedo notar a una especie de secretaria, con cabello corto del mismo color del escritorio e inesperadamente muy atractiva.

Luego de unos minutos de admirar aquella hermosa secretaria logro recuperar las energías y saliendo del trance en que estaba, me acercó a ella — disculpe señorita, podría decirme ¿que lugar es este?— expreso con una leve sonrisa —usted se encuentra en la sala de espera de dios, eso quiere decir que ha perdido la vida— dice aquella secretaria con una voz monótona y una mirada fría, carente de cualquier emoción.

Al escuchar sus palabras algo dentro de mi cabeza hace "click" y caigo de rodillas recordando todo lo sucedido... Entrando en pánico pongo mis manos sobre mi cabeza apretándola con fuerza, cuando un repentino dolor se hace presente y doy un grito cargado de frustración y tristeza que expresa la agonía que estoy sintiendo, a la vez que mi mente proyecta el rostro de mis seres queridos al momento de mi muerte, mientras me encuentro derramando lagrimas, tan amargas como el sentimiento que ahora se encuentra rondando en mí corazón.

Después de unos minutos que se sintieron como horas, me calmo lo suficiente como para respirar de manera errática pero más controlada, mientras se libra un conflicto interno que solo me hace apretar los puños con fuerza.

 **(Aviso de un monologo interno)**

 _No ¡NO! esto no puede estar pasando pensar en esto me pone peor, no es como si fuera a mejorar pero no tiene sentido así como el perno del tobogán, pero no puedo controlar eso, no es como si el cielo no fuera infinito como la probabilidad de que ocurriera! pero no es justo ¡NO! sé que no es justo solo debo ¡calmarme! ¡ARGH! esto no funciona solo debo pensar en otra cosa como... El surf, dijo una vez alguien, que el miedo es normal pero yo no tengo miedo estoy en pánico! como una oveja en el matadero ¡BASTA!... Solo debo pensar en las lecciones de vida, ¿como puede ayudar eso ahora? Dijeron una vez que el miedo es normal pero el pánico es mortal... Para dejar el pánico debo identificar el miedo... ¿y ese es? ¡PERDERLO TODO! Pero yo acabo de perderlo todo... Ahora solo debo... Intentar seguir adelante..._

 **(Fin del monologo)**

Suspiro luego de divagar en mi mente por casi un cuarto de hora, calmándome gradualmente —uff...eso fue intenso— replico mentalmente exhausto luego de aquella discusión alocada en mi cabeza.

Pasan los minutos mientras intentó controlar mi respiración y ordenar mis ideas, hasta que Finalmente y de una manera descuidada me pongo de pie apoyado mis manos en el escritorio, mientras con vos temblorosa le preguntó la secretaria —¿p-podría contarme mas acerca de eso?—.

Al escuchar mi voz la secretaria levanta la vista para mirarme fijamente —recalcando lo mencionado anteriormente, usted esta muerto, por consecuencia su alma fue enviada que con el propósito de determinar qué ocurrirá con usted— explica con el mismo tono frío y sin emociones, provocando un leve escalofrío en mi espina dorsal.

—Y… ¿que pasara conmigo a partir de ahora?— musitó con vos lenta y temblorosa.

Una vez escucha mis palabras y ya sólo inclina la cabeza para revisar sus papeles, mientras una gota de sudor se desliza por mí nunca, debido a mi nerviosismo… minutos después luego de una espera que parecía interminable, aquella mujer levanta la mirada y con un tono de voz monótono dice —lamentamos informarle que usted no cuenta con el saldo karma necesario para entrar al cielo, me explico: el saldo karma es la unidad con la que medimos su suerte, qué se basa en sus acciones realizadas durante su vida o vidas, ya establecido esto; debido a su situación existen dos posibles opciones:

—La primera es, ir al infierno para trabajar en una mina de azufre durante varios cientos de años, hasta acumular suficiente saldo karma para entrar al cielo—.

—Y la segunda es el renacimiento, usted reencarnada en un nuevo mundo, con un cuerpo nuevo, la cantidad de veces que sea necesario hasta tener suficiente saldo karma para entrar al cielo—.

—Al escuchar su explicación mi cabeza se queda en blanco y un recuerdo se hace presente…

 **Flashback**

"se puede notar a un Michael un par de años mas joven, acostado en una cama mirando al techo, mientras lágrimas fluyen lentamente por sus mejillas humedeciendo sus las sábanas debajo de el, con sus labios formando una sonrisa rota y sus ojos desenfocados mirando al vacío, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos…"

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecen por aquel recuerdo, inclino mi cabeza dejando fluir Una lágrima solitaria que se desliza por mi mejilla, cayendo en el escritorio…

—Escojo la segunda, quiero renacer— digo con voz calmada y una mirada tan fría como un glaciar.

—para confirmar su elección firmé aquí, y si quiere mantener sus recuerdos ponga sus iniciales aquí—. Me explico mientras ponía frente a mi una especie de documento y una pluma —se descontará un pago en su saldo karma, pero le permitirá escoger un mundo por sí mismo, esta oferta se mantendrá vigente durante 1000 años de tiempo estándar terrestre— añade la secretaria señalando un espacio al final del documento. Sin pensarlo demasiado sostengo firmemente la pluma marcando las casillas con mi firma e iniciales, Pero al final de la hoja me quedó mirando aquel espacio en blanco destinado para colocar el mundo donde será mi nueva vida…

—no tengo nada que perder— susurro con voz áspera y escribo en la casilla: My Little Pony the friendship is Magic.

Recogiendo el documento, aquella mujer levanta una Ceja ante mi elección pero simplemente lo guarda y me mira diciendo —gracias por escoger el servicio de renacimiento de Dios, debido a su bajo saldo karma, su porcentaje de suerte será más bajo de lo usual, esperamos que tenga una vida plena. Será transportado a su nuevo mundo en breve—.

Siento que algo hace "click" en mi cabeza al analizar sus palabras —espere usted nunca dijo qu…— Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, comienzo a sentirme mareado y de un segundo a otro pierdo la consciencia…

 **(Salto temporal)**

Tiempo después comienzo a recuperar la conciencia, pero me encuentro incapaz de abrir mis ojos o mover mi cuerpo. Entrando en pánico comienzo buscar mi mente una respuesta… hasta qué, de manera estrepitosa, me llega el recuerdo de lo ocurrido momentos antes y extrañamente consigo calmarme.

 **(Inició de monologo mental)**

 _No debo entrar en pánico, no es como si sirviera de algo… centrándome lo ocurrido antes voy a reencarnar en un nuevo mundo, gracias a Kamí que será en uno que conozco bien siempre he querido reencarnar en My Little Pony siendo una de mis series favoritas, mejor dejó de divagar y me centro en lo que haré, pero es que ¡OMG! Entrare al mundo de ¡My Little Pony! Podré conocer a mis personajes favoritos y sobre todo ¡a mis waifus! Ya quiero conocer a la Princesa Luna y Maud Pie jejeje…_

 _ **Freno todos mis pensamientos**_

 _Uff… bueno dejando eso de lado debo buscar una forma de hacerme inmortal, aunque sé que es casi imposible... Bueno si tengo suerte, acabó en una de las dimensiones que se unieron a la guerra de las Equestrias, según los fanfics alrededor de 50 a 60 Equestrias de dimensiones paralelas se unieron para luchar en contra de un enemigo que las amenazaba a todas, espero tener suerte en eso; o bien buscaré al Doctor Hooves y esperaré que todo más sea mas fácil. Al final haga lo que haga… será una aventura... Rayos pensar tanto me dejó exhausto, mejor descanso… un poco…_ _ **Pierdo la conciencia.**_

 **(Fin del monologo mental)**


End file.
